Estrés e insomnio
by KhallSnea
Summary: Ichigo no puede dormir. Inoue y Grimmjow hacen lo que pueden para ayudarle... Ichigo/Grimmjow, Ichigo/Inoue.


Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Cubo.

* * *

**Estrés e insomnio.**

Ichigo estaba furioso. El día solo parecía ir de mal en peor. Dentro de dos días tenía el examen final de biología y hoy había perdido toda la tarde. Había salido de clase con la idea de estudiar un par de horas antes de cenar pero un grupo de hollows le forzó a abandonar la casa cuando llevaba apenas 15 minutos delante los libros.

Media hora más tarde, volvía a sentarse en su escritorio, tan sólo para recibir una llamada de su padre pidiéndole ayuda. Al parecer había una emergencia en la clínica y no podía ir a recoger a sus hermanas, así que Ichigo guardó de nuevo los libros y salió a por Karin y Yuzu.

Otra media hora perdida. Ya solo faltaba una hora para que Inoue tuviera la cena lista… y conociéndola, no iba a dejar que se perdiera una comida por algo tan trivial como quedarse estudiando.

Lamentablemente, hoy no era su día. Una súbita explosión de energía le puso en pié cuando apenas había vuelto a abrir el libro. No tenía ni idea de que significaba, pero la columna de humo no parecía indicar nada bueno. Unos minutos después se encontraba maldiciendo en el patio delante la tienda de Urahara, dónde parecía evidente que alguno de sus múltiplos experimentos había salido mal. Aparentemente, su estufa de gas había estallado, o al menos eso estaba contando el shinigami a los bomberos, aunque no iba a ser fácil explicar porqué las paredes de la casa habían quedado impregnadas de una sustancia pegajosa y azulada…

Ichigo no se quedó a ver cómo Urahara inventaba alguna creativa historia alrededor de la explosión y volvió a su casa, a falta apenas de media hora para la cena. Se sentó delante los libros e intentó en vano centrarse en la materia en cuestión. 20 minutos más tarde se rindió a la evidencia. No iba a estudiar nada antes de cenar…

Suspirando, decidió aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en algo útil e intentó relajarse con una ducha. Se estaba secando cuando oyó a Inoue llamarle para cenar.

Había pasado ya medio año des de la guerra con Aizen, e Ichigo se había mudado definitivamente a casa de Inoue. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ninguno de los dos quería volver a sus solitarias vidas anteriores. Las comidas, sin embargo, seguían teniendo un punto preocupante… Ichigo estaba convencido que nunca se acostumbraría a esos peculiares sabores.

Pese a todo, la cena le relajó un poco, sobre todo gracias a la charla alegre de su compañera. Sin embargo, al acabar, sus preocupaciones volvieron de inmediato. Era tarde. Se suponía que hoy tenía que haber acabado de estudiar los dos primeros temas, y ni tan solo había empezado. Era imposible que lo pudiera hacer todo mañana. Ichigo dejó una cafetera en el fuego y se fue de nuevo a su escritorio.

20 minutos más tarde, Inoue apareció con un par de botellas de cerveza en vez del café. Ichigo la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Y mi café?

Inoue no se molestó en responder y se acercó decidida. Sin decir palabra, tomo un largo trago de su cerveza y se sentó en su regazo, quitándole el libro y el bolígrafo de las manos y colocando la cerveza en su lugar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Tengo que estudiar.

Ella tomó otro trago antes de responder.

- ¿Y acaso ahora estabas estudiando?

Ichigo se mordió los labios antes de hablar. Era consciente que desde que había acabado la cena no había avanzado nada. Estaba tan tenso que era incapaz de concentrase. Suspirando, se rindió a la evidencia. Mejor dar por perdido el día de hoy.

Bebió media cerveza de un trago y la miró con picardía. – Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Inoue sonrió inocentemente. – Ayudarte a relajarte.- Y para confirmar sus palabras, movió ligeramente su cuerpo, notando como Ichigo respondía inmediatamente debajo de ella.

-Esto no ayuda precisamente a relajarme. –Tomó otro trago y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo, cerca de su mejilla.

Ella se rió. – Seguro que lo estarás dentro de un rato.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Inoue acarició suavemente sus labios con el pugar, acercándose para susurrar a pocos centímetros de su cara. – ¿Acaso no te relaja un poco de sexo?

Ichigo no se molestó en responder. Dejó el mechón de pelo y movió la mano hacia la nuca, acercando sus labios y fundiéndose en un beso. Llevaba toda la noche intentando aparentar una calma que evidentemente no sentía, y no había engañado a Inoue ni por un momento. La verdad es que nunca había conseguido disimular sus estados de ánimo, y ella podía leerle como un libro abierto. Sabía que era inútil resistirse y seguir fingiendo, así que se acabó la cerveza de un trago y arrastró a Inoue hasta la cama.

Ella sabía lo que Ichigo necesitaba en este momento, conocía perfectamente su mente y cuando entraba en este estado de tensión no había palabras que sirvieran. Necesitaba quemar energía y una buena pelea o una buena dosis de sexo eran las únicas formas de calmarle.

Entre juegos y provocaciones, Ichigo la tomó dos veces, acabando los dos tirados en la cama jadeando satisfechos. Lamentablemente, esta vez Inoue había subestimado el nivel de estrés de su compañero.

Inoue estaba agotada, pero tras media hora de estar en la cama, Ichigo no paraba de dar vueltas y no mostraba el más mínimo signo de que se fuera a dormir. Suspirando, Inoue aceptó que o hacía algo más o nadie iba a dormir esa noche.

Si dos rondas de sexo no habían conseguido relajarle lo suficiente para poder dormir, sólo quedaba una opción. Cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta por enésima vez, Inoue tomó la decisión. Por suerte, se habían quitado la ropa en la cama, y los pantalones de joven shinigami estaban a mano. Sin que él se diera cuenta, cogió el emblema que le había dado Ukitake la primera vez que habían estado en la Sociedad de Almas y lo estampó en su espalda.

Ichigo apenas tuvo tiempo de notar una fuerza en el pecho y se encontró de repente en el suelo, con su cuerpo humano inmóvil en la cama junto a Inoue.

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene esto? - Ichigo se levantó del suelo, claramente irritado.

- Bueno, es evidente que no vas a dormirte, y mañana tenemos colegio. Podemos pasar la noche dando vueltas o puedes hacer algo al respecto.

Ichigo intentó calmar sus nervios antes de responder. Sin embargo, la imagen de Inoue medio riéndose desnuda en la cama con esa mirada provocativa no le ayudaba en nada a mantener la fachada de irritación. Suspirando de nuevo, se sentó en la cama con gesto abatido.

- No hay nadie para entrenar un rato por aquí… Renji está en la Sociedad de Almas, y Urahara no creo que esté de humor para aguantarme ahora, después del _accidente_ en la tienda.

Inoue le echó de la cama de un empujón y le arrastró hasta la ventana antes de que pudiera seguir protestando.

- Deja de quejarte y llámale ya. ¿O quieres pasar la noche discutiendo?

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Ichigo abrió la ventana y se empezó a salir. Sonriendo, se giró para añadir. - No te quejes si el ruido no te deja dormir.

Inoue le empujó riendo, con suficiente fuerza cómo para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer al patio. Ichigo se incorporó de un salto y levantó la vista hacia Inoue, listo para empezar a gritar, pero ella ya había cerrado la ventana y se había retirado, ignorándole completamente.

Sonriendo, Ichigo dejó pasar el tema por ahora, mañana ya pensaría en la mejor forma de vengarse. De momento, su cabeza estaba ya centrándose en otra cosa. Se tomó unos segundos para extender su percepción y comprobar que no había ningún shinigami cerca. Una vez seguro de estar completamente solo, levantó un brazo y trazó una línea imperceptible en el aire. El aire se separó a su paso, dando lugar a una grieta negra que creció y se ensanchó, creando una puerta hacia su mundo.

Después de meses de práctica, ya no necesitaba pedir ayuda a Shiro, él solo era capaz de abrir una Garganta prácticamente perfecta. Con cuidado, mandó un poco de energía a través de la puerta y la cerró rápidamente, antes que en la Sociedad de Almas pudieran registrar la perturbación que provocaba la aparición de un portal interdimensional.

Ahora era ya cuestión de tiempo. Ichigo se fue hasta una esquina del patio y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Grimmjow no tardó en llegar. Unos minutos después de que el shinigami mandara un pulso de su característico reiatsu, el arrancar apareció delante de él, con la espada en la mano y cubierto de polvo y sangre.

Ichigo le miró de arriba abajo, no demasiado sorprendido por su aspecto, y se le acercó desenvainando a Zangetsu.

- ¿Qué cojones te ha pasado?

Grimmjow se rió y se acercó a él. – Estaba entrenando… ¿por qué me has llamado? Más vale que tengas una buena razón, era una pelea jodidamente buena.

Ichigo le miro desafiante. – Pelea conmigo.

Grimmjow inclió la cabeza y le respondió con su característico tono provocativo - ¿Porqué?

- No puedo dormir.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y siguió provocándole, sin molestarse en enfundar su espada. – ¿No tienes a Inoue para eso?

Ichigo frunció el ceño. – Ya se ha cansado de mi… acaba de tirarme por la ventana. – Admitió a regañadientes.

Apenas había acabado de decir estas palabras que se encontró atrapado entre la pared y el arrancar. Éste se había movido tan rápido que le había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

Grimmjow se acercó a su cuello para susurrar. - Supongo que no esperas muchos preliminares.

Ichigo relajó su cuerpo y casi se rindió tras estas palabras. Pero se recobró rápidamente y empujó al arrancar atrás ayudándose con su reiatsu. Apenas había dado dos pasos adelante que oyó la ventana de la habitación abrirse de par en par. Inoue se asomó, aún desnuda, con ojos más que furiosos.

- ¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando, Ichigo? Sigue jugando así con tu reiatsu y atraerás a media Sociedad de Almas aquí! ¡Dios, ponte esto al menos!

Antes que Ichigo pudiera recobrarse, Inoue le tiró dos pulseras metálicas y volvió a cerrar de golpe la ventana.

Ichigo se ruborizó considerablemente. Utilizar su reiatsu de esa manera había sido un estúpido error. Grimmjow siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas y perder completamente el autocontrol… pero esta vez no habían ni siquiera empezado.

Tiró una de las pulseras a su compañero y se puso la otra. Su reiatsu desapareció al momento.

A su lado, Grimmjow hizo lo mismo, preparándose para el combate.

Habían hecho esto incontables veces. Primero por sus entrenos secretos, a espaldas tanto de los shinigami como de Aizen. Después, pese a haberse acabado la guerra y estar relativamente en paz, siguieron utilizando los supresores de energía de Szayel cada vez que querían pasar desapercibidos. Era imposible que lucharan sin restricciones y no atrajeran la atención de la Sociedad de Almas. Ese era un lujo que sólo se podían permitir en el sótano de Urahara o en Hueco Mundo, pero por ahora, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sería más que suficiente.

Ichigo se lanzó hacia su adversario, descargando toda su frustración en Zangetsu, mientras que Grimmjow se limitó a bloquear sus ataques con brazos y piernas, sin molestarse a utilizar Pantera. Por suerte para él, su piel era suficientemente fuerte para detener la mayoría de golpes de Ichigo cuando éste no podía confiar en su reiatsu para darles la potencia extra necesaria.

Además, Grimmjow conocía demasiado bien a Ichigo. Sabía perfectamente lo que el joven shinigami necesitaba en estos momentos. Estuvo un buen rato bloqueando sus ataques, contraatacando lo mínimo para mantener a Ichigo interesando en la lucha. Al ritmo que blandía su exagerada Zampakuto era evidente que no podía durar mucho rato luchando con esta intensidad. Esperó así hasta que Ichigo empezó a mostrar lo primeros síntomas de agotamiento.

Al notar que los ataques se volvían algo más lentos y torpes, Grimmjow contraatacó. Empezó a cargar con Pantera, ganando poco a poco terreno a su joven adversario. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ichigo cometiera algún error. Grimmjow siempre había sido superior que él en este tipo de peleas, aunque la diferencia no era tan grande como para que ambos no disfrutaran de ellas.

Finalmente Grimmjow vió la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Cogiendo a Ichigo a contrapié, atacó por la izquierda. El shinigami alzó su Zampakuto justo a tiempo para evitar que la espada se clavara en su pecho pero desde esta posición fue incapaz de bloquear el puñetazo que le vino directo a la cara. Ichigo tambaleó unos pasos atrás hasta tropezar con la pared de la casa, y antes de que pudiera recuperar la visión se encontró atrapado contra el muro.

Grimmjow le agarró la muñeca y le retorció el brazo hasta que se vio forzado a dejar caer la espada. Cerró la otra mano alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más, frotando su muslo en la entrepierna del shinigami. Ichigo apenas puedo contener un gemido y arqueó la espalda. Cogiendo al arrancar por la nuca, lo acercó a su cuello, ignorando los fragmentos de máscara que rozaban su mejilla.

Grimmjow sonrió y apretó los dedos alrededor del cuello del joven. Lamió una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su cuello y se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

- Has perdido, _shinigami_.

Ichigo ignoró completamente los moratones que se estaban formando en la base de su cuello y enterró las dos manos en el pelo azul de Grimmjow. Forzando el arrancar a apartarse de su cuello, le miró fijamente a los ojos, sin ocultar el calor que hervía en sus venas.

- Pensaba que habías dicho que no necesitaba preliminares… que estás esperando, ¿una invitación formal?

Grimmjow no se lo pensó dos veces y atacó la boca de Ichigo, dando rienda suelta a su pasión. El shinigami respondió con la misma urgencia y soltó el pelo que aún estaba inconscientemente sujetando para empezar a quitar la ropa a su antiguo rival. Ninguno de los dos se tomó la más mínima delicadeza y se limitaron a arrancarse los respectivos uniformes, abandonándose completamente a la lujuria que hacía hervir su sangre.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de polvo y sangre, e Ichigo sabía que en unas pocas horas su cuerpo estaría lleno de moratones y contusiones. Sin embargo, poco importaba esto ahora, porqué Grimmjow le había tirado al suelo y le estaba devorando.

Cuando Ichigo se encontró dos dedos rozando sus labios, no dudó. Abrió la boca y los chupó con la misma intensidad con la que Grimmjow estaba tragando su miembro entero.

Los dedos entraron de golpe e Ichigo gritó. Grimmjow nunca se había recreado en los preparativos, y no iba a empezar ahora. Ichigo tampoco lo esperaba.

El shinigami no tardó mucho en relajarse y empezar a empujar para meter los dedos más adentro. Grimmjow los quitó y con un movimiento brusco, cogió a Ichigo por la cintura y le dio la vuelta. Ichigo no se resistió y se puso a cuatro patas, mirando desafiante a Grimmjow por encima del hombro.

- Deja de provocar y fóllame ya.

Grimmjow apenas contuvo una carcajada y agarró su cintura firmemente. – Tú lo has querido. No te quejes si mañana no puedes andar.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente lo que se le esperaba e intento relajarse. Sabía que había ido demasiado rápido, casi no estaba listo e iba a doler. Siempre dolía con Grimmjow, pero ya había dejado de preguntarse porqué lo disfrutaba tanto. Pese a estarlo esperando, no pudo evitar gritar cuando el arrancar le penetró de un solo golpe.

Oyó a Grimmjow reír y se mordió los labios para no seguir gritando. Grimmjow no esperó lo más mínimo a que Ichigo se relajara y empezó a embestirle a un ritmo brutal. El shinigami no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba haciendo hasta que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Grimmjow frenó un poco el ritmo y deslizó una mano a la entrepierna de Ichigo, agarrando con firmeza su miembro y frotándolo al compás de su pelvis. El arrancar sonrió satisfecho al escuchar los gemidos que Ichigo era incapaz de silenciar.

- Que pasa Ichigo, ¿quieres que pare?

Ichigo sentía la sangre hirviendo, el dolor había pasado a un segundo plano y el placer estaba empezando a nublar su mente. Sabía que pronto no sería capaz ni de hablar, así que puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y se giró para mirar a Grimmjow por encima del hombro.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacerlo, Grimmjow?

Ichigo notó el cambio en sus ojos. Grimmjow salió de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera protestar se encontró de espaldas en el suelo. El arrancar levantó sus piernas y se enterró de nuevo.

Esta vez Ichigo no pudo gritar porqué Grimmjow se había lanzado sobre él y le estaba besando con ferocidad. Los besos se volvieron urgentes, los movimientos errático. Grimmjow aumentó el ritmo y cerró una mano sobre su mimbro, acariciándole a la vez que seguí con sus violentos embates.

Ichigo gemía ahora con total abandono, sin intentar siquiera moderar el volumen. Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa. Le tenía casi donde quería… sólo faltaba darle un pequeño toque para llevarle irremediablemente al clímax.

Mostrando su mejor sonrisa maquiavélica, soltó el miembro de Ichigo y se acercó a su cuello, dejando que sus afilados colmillos rozaran la suave piel de la garganta.

Ichigo gimió de nuevo y enterró una mano en el pelo azul, presionándole contra su cuerpo y arqueándose para exponer aún más el cuello.

Grimmjow lamió una gota de sudor que se deslizaba hacia la nuca del shinigami y éste se estremeció. Sin más avisos, hundió sus colmillos en la base del cuello.

Ichigo gritó. Una ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, pero apenas pudo registrarla porqué Grimmjow estaba acariciándole de nuevo con furia y no había detenido la violencia de los embates. Era más de lo que el joven podía soportar. Se corrió con fuerza en la mano de Grimmjow, con un grito de placer que sacudió medio vecindario.

Grimmjow no pudo aguantar mucho más, y tras unos pocos movimientos más, acabó dentro del cuerpo del joven shinigami.

Los dos se quedaron tirados en el suelo un rato, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ichigo fue el primero en moverse, tumbándose de lado para dar un vistazo a su compañero. Grimmjow seguía tirado en el suelo, tapándose la cara con un brazo y respirando aún con dificultad.

Ichigo se arrastró hacia él, dejándose caer encima de su cuerpo y frotando su pelvis contra la del arrancar.

Grimmjow apartó el brazo que le cubría los ojos y le miró con ojos desafiantes.

- ¿No has tenido bastante, _shinigami_?

Ichigo se lamió los labios, y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Movió otra vez su cuerpo y notó el cuerpo de Grimmjow respondiendo debajo de él. Frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo maliciosamente, se acercó al arrancar para susurrar en sus labios.

- Es mi turno, _espada_. No voy a ser el único que no pueda andar mañana.

Grimmjow le agarró por el pelo y se besó violentamente. Sus cuerpos se encendieron de nuevo y rodaron por el suelo, devorándose con la misma intensidad con la que habían estado peleando unos momentos antes.

Cuando Ichigo no pudo evitar gemir tras recibir otro agresivo mordisco, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y agarró a Grimmjow por el pelo. Forzó al arrancar a separarse de su cuerpo y apenas pudo murmurar – Chupa…

Grimmjow no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a devorar el miembro de Ichigo, asegurándose de dejarlo lo más húmedo posible. Conocía bien la mirada del joven shinigami, y la intensidad que había en los ojos de Ichigo en estos momentos prometían ignorar completamente cualquier tipo de preparación.

De repente, Ichigo le empujó atrás y se incorporó, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Date la vuelta. - Su voz había tomado un tono grave, una mezcla de lujuria, poder y autoridad que hacía que a Grimmjow le hirviera la sangre.

El arrancar no se molestó en replicar y se dejó caer a cuatro patas delante de Ichigo. Pese a esperarlo, no pudo evitar gruñir cuando el shinigami le penetró sin la más mínima preparación. Empezó a moverse, agarrando el miembro semierecto de Grimmjow y masageándolo siguiendo los movimientos de sus caderas.

No tardó mucho en notar al arrancar relajarse y pronto le tuvo jadeando y empujando atrás para intentar aumentar la sensación. Sonriendo, Ichigo le soltó y movió la mano hacia su nuca, presionando con firmeza y forzando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

El nuevo ángulo aumentó la fricción sobre su próstata, y por el nivel de los gemidos, Ichigo sabía que no iba a durar mucho más.

Haciendo acopio de la poca energía que le quedaba, aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de los embates y volvió la mano al miembro de Grimmjow. Ambos estaban tan excitados, sumidos en ese doloroso placer, que se corrieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Sin decir palabra, los dos cayeron al suelo, jadeando exhaustos.

Tras unos minutos, Ichigo consiguió incorporarse y dar un vistazo a su demacrado compañero. Tendiéndole la mano, sonrió relajado al arrancar.

- ¿Una ducha?

Grimmjow le tomó la mano y se dejó arrastrar en silencio hacia el interior de la casa, agarrando los restos de ropa que había quedado esparcidos por el patio.

Después de una ducha rápida, ambos se fueron al dormitorio, procurando no despertar a Inoue. Ichigo retomó su cuerpo humano y se acercó lo más posible a la chica, dejando un trozo de cama libre para el arrancar. Grimmjow no se lo pensó dos veces y se desplomó a su lado, sin molestarse a vestirse.

Pocos minutos después, Ichigo dormía profundamente. Grimmjow esperó hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que no se iba a despertar y se giró para hablar a Inoue.

- ¿Crees que podrías curarme antes de volver a Hueco Mundo? No quiero tener que aguantar a Ulquiorra y Nnoitra riéndose de mi.

Inoue se giró y dejó de fingir que estaba dormida. Soltando una risa que llevaba rato conteniendo, colocó su escudo alrededor del cuerpo del arrancar. Cuando Grimmjow notó que él era el único incluido en el escudo, la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No vas a curarle a él?

Inoue le propinó su mejor sonrisa. – Claro que sí. Cuando le haya visto bajar las escaleras y sentarse a desayunar.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. – ¿En serio le has tirado por la ventana?

Inoue bostezó y dejó que el escudo se disipara. – Sigue siendo tan cabezota como siempre. Era o eso o aguantarle toda la noche quejándose de la vida… me tiene frita.

- A veces me alegro de estar en otro mundo y no tener que aguatar esos momentos… en fin, gracias por mandármelo. Ha sido divertido.

Inoue se rió. – Eso me ha parecido. Aunque te ha dejado bastante hecho polvo.

- Él ha acabado peor.

El sueño no tardó en reclamarla. Admitiendo su agotamiento, se dejó caer en el descanso reparador que tanto necesitaba. Apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa a las últimas palabras de Grimmjow antes de que sus pensamientos se apagaran completamente.

* * *

Había planeado esta história originalmente como un sólo capítulo, aunque al acabarla, me están entrando ganas de añadir otro... no me puedo sacar de la cabeza algunas imágenes de Shiro/Grimmjow/Inoue. Alguien interesado en leerlo?


End file.
